Lover's Moon
by Krazy 13
Summary: Happy birthday! One shot for my partner in crime LoopyLou1990! Happy birthday!


"Lou, can you at least talk to one of them? You're driving me up the wall and back again with this!" Courtney moaned as she sat with her best friend, Lou in catering. They were two author/divas and were well known for being great writers and sarcastic bitches.

"Stop whinging! You have your crushes too so you can't talk jack shit." Lou retorted, quietly. The WWE roster were a bunch of gossiping bitches and half the divas were sauntering about. Courtney rolled her jade eyes.

"Yeah, but at least I bloody damn talk to the guys. I fancy some smush with half of the male roster on RAW alone and I certainly know Jamezy practically hates us cuz we're with his man DiBiase all the time. And anyway, when was the last time you even talked to Punk or Miz? Go talk to them or I will. And it'll about the attempted kidnappings and the stories and the dreams and everything we were talking bout." Lou sent a death glare to Courtney.

"You wouldn't dare. You know that one makes you look bad as well?" Courtney squinted her eyes.

"I bloody will if you don't do it yourself. I know it makes me look bad, it makes me look like a fangirl, I know. But, I'm not as starstruck as you, I've got enough balls to go and talk to them. " Courtney was having enough with it. She stopped ranting and raving enough to see one of Lou's crushes come towards the table. "I got to go. I've got Runnels & DiBiase to terrorise. And interview for the latest chapter of LATF. See ya." She grabbed her jacket on the back of her chair and walked off.

"Lou?" asked Mike. Lou looked up smiling sweetly. "Mind if I sit with you?" Lou pondered for a minute. Meanwhile around the corner and out of sight, Courtney, Cody and Ted's head were poked around the wall's edge, listening intently, expressions hoping that their plan would work.

"Nope, go right ahead. Court's 'bandoned me to go terrorise her legacy boys." She done a mini rant bout her partner in crime. She loved Court like a younger sister but she could totally get on your nerves when she wanted to. She smiled as Mike sat down in Courtney's now vacant seat. " I get the feeling she loves them two more than me, and I'm her partner in crime."

"There's always something going on with those 3. Rumour has it that she's with them for _more_ than her stories." Mike added, knowingly. Courtney gasped quietly but was half laughing at that one. _As if. I mean, the guys are hot but Ted is a) too old for me and b) married with a kid on the way and Cody's taken as well. So pull the other leg on that one Mike._ She shot a look at Ted and Cody and they were smirking._ Bastards, they planned out that one._ She slapped both of 'em upside the head as Mike continued. " I mean, I think she_ really_ likes them. You get what I'm saying?" **Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't let Mike know.**

"I wouldn't think so. I think she has her heart set on someone else." **Close enough.** Courtney whipped out her phone and quickly one-handedly tapped out a message. Lou picked up her phone as it vibrated on the table signalling a text.

_From: Court_

_I feel my ears burning. Why you talking bout me? btw what do you think of Rouge Star for LATF? C xx_

She always wondered how Courtney was psychic like that. Being able to detect if someone's talking bout her or sending a message as soon as they pop online. "What did Court send?" She showed her phone to Mike who sent a look towards Lou. "LATF? What's that?" Courtney was smiling as this sparked up a conversation with Mike that wouldn't end terribly.

"It's short for Life After The Fairytale. It's a collab between me and Court on our writing site. One of our main characters is pregnant and Court's working on names. She comes up with the names and the drama, I come up with the romance. So it's all good." _Nice going, Lou. I predict some totally awesome and gross out snogging by the end of the night._

"Would you show me the story?" I_t's a good thing she's not showing Mikey's HT. Now that was a good day. Actually, we, when I mean we I mean me, should show Lou's Cade or Having My Cake and Eating It. Okay, maybe not HMCAEI. That's partly my own fault. But still so good-stop it! I seriously got to stop reading that kinda stuff. Nah. OMG Heath momento._

"Yeah sure. I mean, don't you think you should read the prequel first?" Courtney's went into an aw expression as Mike slightly blushed. _Aww. And this is a normal conversation. Next step- Snogees for the night._ Lou pulled out her crappy blue laptop, opened it up and showed Mike the prequel to Life After The Fairytale. _Trust Lou to have her crappy laptop with her._ "Princess and the Pauper."

_To: Lou_

_If you are going to snog him, do it now, stop stalling. Btw, looking so cute right now! CC&T xx Mwhaha._

Lou checked her vibrating phone signalling another text. She pouted, looking around catering. There were a good few superstars, all of whom were total gossip whores and all good chatterboxes to Courtney. "What'd C text now?"

"Something bout how cute we look." She answered, replying with a pout as she looked around trying to seek out Courtney. "Damn it this girl is good." Courtney sniggered when she heard that. _I know. I'ma genius. Mwahaha._

"Hey, I was wondering." Mike pushed the crappy laptop away and looked Lou dead in the eye. **Uh-oh.** "Would you like to go out me tonight? On a date, in a restaurant not to the club." _Mamma Mia. It's going to get smushy tonight._ **Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. P-lay it cool Lou. Think back to what Court said.**  
>"I don't know, I mean, I need to look after Court.-" She looked down at her phone which was vibrating with a message.<p>

_From: Court_

_You are free to do as ya please, guys night with C & T. Btw they say hey in their latest funky accents._

"Yeah, sure, since Court's having a 'guys night' with her boys. " Mike sent her a quizzical look but Lou shrugged it off. Mike just accepted that it was the kinda krazy shit that they would get up to. _Charming them two._ "You were saying?"

"Uh, yeah. After the show, would you like to come on a date with me?" Courtney gasped and so did Lou.

"Y-y-y-yeah. Sure." Lou gained her composure and hoped she didn't come off as a fangirl too much.

"I better get going, its almost time for the match. I'll meet you at the hotel." Mike excused himself from the table and left Lou sitting speechless. She yanked the phone from the table and dialled Courtney's number, waiting anxiously for the dialling tone.

_"Lady Matchmaker here, how may I be of assistance?"_

"Courtney! You'll never guess what happened!" Lou practically screamed but remembered the divas.

_"I'm guessing good old Mikey boy asked ya out. Finally the man grew a set."_ Courtney laughed and poked her head round the side of the wall to make sure Lou weren't moving.

"How did ya know?" Lou asked suspiciously.

_"I got eyes and ears and I know how to use them. Anyway, look where I walked off and you'll see my point."_ And that Courtney hung up the phone. She made herself obvious and waved. Lou looked pissed at hell. Courtney walked over and took back her seat. "I always told you I was sneaky."

"Yeah, I know, but how much of that did you plan?" Lou asked, folding her arms. Courtney put her hand at the back of her neck and looked around anxiously.

"I'm joking. The only thing I planned was Mike to ask you out. Everything else was Mike, I swear." Courtney smiled. "Anyway, hun you got a date with your crush, let's get to the hotel cuz we have an hour and a half to get you ready." Courtney ushered her best friend out of catering and back to the locker room where they picked up their stuff.

_An hour and a half later._

"Right, wow, I'm a genius." Courtney complimented herself as she added the finishing touches to Lou's outfit. "Good luck and hope you get a right good snog out." Lou turned as there was a knock at the door. "Right, that's him. Play it cool Ashton. Good luck." Lou hugged Courtney and went to open the door. "Oh boy." Courtney got onto the bed and opened up her laptop.

"Hey. You ready?" Asked Mike, looking swave. Lou nodded smiling. "See you Court." She waved them off. "I got the perfect thing. C'mon, let's go." Mike took Lou's hand and took her down to the car. Lou looked confused. Mike opened the car to pull out a basket. He took Lou down the road to a secluded park. "I thought a picnic under the moonlight would be a good idea." Lou was speechless. Mike laid out the blanket and sat down on it with Lou following like a lovestruck robot. Mike opened the basket and brought chocolate dipped strawberries. He took and fed Lou who done the same to him. Lou looked up at the moonlight and followed her gut instincts and fantasies. She captured his lips in hers and put fire into it. She pulled away and turned her gaze, suddenly so bashful. She left Mike breathless. Mike pulled her round to face him and kissed her again.


End file.
